Electric surface ranges having modular plug-in cooking units are commercially available. Typically, these ranges have two compartments into which modular electric heating cartridges are inserted. One example of an electric cartridge configuration has two surface heating elements, one of which may be larger than the other. Another example configuration provides for grilling using an electric broil element. Furthermore, some of the commercially available modular electric ranges include a down draft ventilating system that draws air from the surface area through a duct for exhaust.
Heretofore, however, there have not been any modular cartridge gas ranges having a down draft ventilating system. As is well known, the technology and principles of operation of a gas range is much different than an electric range. Accordingly, the development of a cartridge gas range introduces many problems not encountered or appreciated with an electric unit.